1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for an image display device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, technologies referred to as augmented reality (AR) in which information is added by computers to objects in the real space have been noticed. As one of the methods of realizing the augmented reality, see-through display devices that enable the users to view the outside world can be used. JP-A-2007-213407 discloses a head-mounted display device as such a display device.